Step it Up in Twilight
by Sammy1997
Summary: Bella,a street dancer by night,is a foster kid living with Charlie Swan.The Cullens move to Forks.Edward Cullen catches her attention.They fall in love;and she knows more than she lets on.But her secrets can prevent them from being together.
1. Chapter 1: Awareness

**Rewrite! I've decided to rewrite it, obviously, and it turned out better than I expected. More info after the chapter, at the bottom.**

Step in Up into Twilight

Chapter 1

I spent my entire life street dancing. My mom used to take me to shows on the street, and she would always encourage me to follow my dreams. When I was 15, she died of cancer. My dad was already deceased, so I was given to social services. I currently live with Charlie Swan, my foster parent. Street dancing is often associated with drugs, so he doesn't approve. I compete on the weekends if I'm available, but my crew understands if I can't make it.

I was an only child since birth and I have no extended family. Charlie's cool, but with him being a cop, my friends are always worried they're going to get busted if he smells anything on me. Luckily, he keeps to himself most of the time, so I get to do whatever I want.

My alarm clock blares and I slam down the snooze button. I get dressed in the first things my hands touch and rush to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. There's no time to eat; it's almost eight o'clock and school starts in fifteen minutes. I grab an apple on my way out and stuff in my backpack. I hurry to make it to school and at the rate my truck's moving, I doubt I'm going to make it. Sure enough, just as I enter the parking lot, the bell rings. As I enter the classroom, everyone looks my way and the teacher glares at me. I roll my eyes and take my seat. Mr. Shoeke begins a lecture on how modern America aids us in figuring out crimes and such. I text my captain under the table.

_Hey, Cap. Can we practice tonight, usual place?_

**Sure, Firecracker. 6. Don't be late or I'll team you up with Jake.**

_Don't worry; you just made sure I'd be on time. See you later._

Jake is the most annoying person when he wants to know something. He is also very, very gay. That's why you can't get mad at him. He's hilarious, and I love him. He's the closest thing I have to family. You can't help but laugh at everything he says because his voice is so…him. I smile, just thinking about it. I absolutely love the way he talks, too. He was born and raised in New York, but his parents died, too, and he was shipped to his Uncle Billy's. But Billy doesn't know he's gay because it's against his whole family's beliefs. If he tells them, they'll throw him out and he'll be homeless. I've offered to let him stay with me, but he refuses to impose. As soon as he turns eighteen, he's leaving, and I might go with him.

The bell rings, startling me. I hurry to my next class, willing the day to be over already. By the time lunch rolls around, I'm starving. I buy two slices of pizza, yogurt, and some juice. Then, I head over to the table where my friends are sitting. I dump my backpack next to the bench and slide into the seat next to Jessica.

"Hi guys." I greet.

"Hey, Bells. Did you understand anything on the pop quiz Mr. Jodes gave us? And don't forget about the essay due today about the Holocaust and how it impacted the women of America."

"Jess, calm down. What are you on? I swear you're like the Energizer Bunny on steroids." I say, chewing a chunk of my pizza.

She points to my food. "How can you eat all that and still have your shape? I have to go on a diet every time I eat a piece of candy. It's not fair!"

"I work out. How else am I supposed be as skinny as a stick? It's not my fault God blessed me with a fast metabolism."

"Lucky. Whoa! Who are they?" She points to a table where five teenagers were sitting.

They're sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as if to blend in with the wall. They aren't talking or eating although each of them had a plate full of food. They all are chalky pale, and have dark eyes. They also have dark shadows under those eyes, as if they hadn't slept in days. Their entire features are straight, perfect, and angular. Their faces are all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They are faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine.

"Wow," I mumble in awe.

Angela responds. "Those are the Cullen's. They're all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They just moved here because their dad got a job at the hospital. They're all _together, _though. Except for the one with the reddish hair. He's single. His name's Edward."

Edward's head shot up as if we called his name and we immediately looked away.

"I can't _wait_ to meet him." Jessica whispers. I laugh. "What about you, Bella? You two would seem like a good pair."

"Jess, I don't date. How many times have I said that? I don't need a guy wasting my time only to have him break my heart or something. Besides, I could be doing better things than spending time drooling over him," I lecture.

"But boys are fun! How can you not see that? I bet he has a really big-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or I will personally see to it that Charlie arrests you." I threaten. She presses her lips together in attempt to prevent laughter. Angela is blushing and looking away. I burst into laughter, and then they join in.

When we get our giggles under control, I sigh.

"You know, I was going to say heart. I bet he has a really big heart."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Bella-"

The bell rings.

"Oh, would you look at that! Time for class. See you guys later." I shoot Jessica a smile, letting her know I am joking. I dump my tray, grab my backpack and walk to Biology.

As soon as I walk to the door, the stench of microwaved lunch hits my nose and I gag. I take my seat and get out my things. In the midst of everything, Edward Cullen walks in. I momentarily freeze and stare. His eyes meet mine and for a second, I'm lost. But then I regain control of my actions again and look away. He is introduced to the class, and I can feel his stare as I look down.

"Now, why don't you take seat next to Bella?" My eyes shoot up. "Bella, please raise your hand."

I lift my hand, silently protesting. He walks over and sits, dumping his backpack on the ground. I nod at him, half-smiling. I shift my hair and I see his muscles tense. His hands clench and he stops breathing. As soon as the bell rings, he's out of his seat and out the door. I pack up slowly, and head to P.E. I can't get his reactions to me out of my mind.

I change and quickly run out on to the track. I position myself, ready to run. When the whistle sounds, I speed off like a bullet. My hair whips around my face and I push myself harder; so much that it almost hurts.

I finish the mile off and sit off to the side, clutching my stomach. I gave myself cramps by running like that. Someone hands me some water and I gulp it down as fast as possible. The teacher excuses me to the nurse, ignoring my protests. I snatch the pass from her and walk down to the office, silently swearing at the people staring out of the classroom window at me.

As soon as I push the doors to the main office open, I bump into Edward Cullen and begin to fall back. He grips my waist quickly and releases me as soon as I'm steady enough to stand. His eyes burn into mine, and suddenly I feel underdressed. I blush and notice he isn't breathing again.

"Excuse me." I mumble, brushing past him and into the nurse's office.

I hurriedly tell her what happened and she hands me some Advil for the pain. I quickly swallow them with some water she hands me. I hurry back to class, eager to change. When I return, the coach tells me to go take a shower and relax. We still have half an hour left of class, so I accept. I rummage through my P.E. locker to find a clean pair of clothes. I take a ten minute shower and change, feeling renewed for the first time in a days. I put my hair up into a ponytail just as the whole girl part of this class enters. Their smell spreads like wildfire and I hurry out of the room. I wait until the bell rings and then walk slowly to my truck. It's as if I've spent all of my energy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once I'm home, I do my homework and go around the house picking up a little. As soon as I'm satisfied, I grab my I.D. and stuff it in my pocket. I make sure dinner is ready for Charlie and leave a note telling him I'm out with my friends. An hour later, I'm approaching my crew's abandoned gym, outside of Port Angeles. We have our symbol spray painted on the front door and I can hear the music. I jump out of my truck and slam the door shut.

"Hey! Lucy, I'm home!" I call, grinning. I open the door and music deafens me for a second. People are scattered around the floor, stretching out.

"Firecracker! Right on time, babe. We're dancing to In Da Club by 50 Cent." My captain calls. I grin and brush a stray hair out of my face. I can't wait.

Practice begins. "Okay, Bella, take lead. Now, one stomp left, one stomp right, dip to the floor, come back up slowly, throw your heads around, stand up stick straight, legs together, arms out straight, move your left arm up and your right hand down, puff your chests…"

Practice continues uninterrupted and when we take a break, my clothes stick to me like a second skin because of how much I'm sweating. I wipe my forehead with a towel and chug half of my water.

"So…" Jake begins.

"What?"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I ignore him, flushing.

"Yeah, you do. You're brighter, like, I'm talking glowing. And you're blushing. You never blush. I didn't know you could blush at all, actually. I didn't even know it was possible for you to let your guard down. You're always tense. So, what's his name?" Jake's persistence strikes a nerve of femininity in me and I giggle.

"Edward Cullen," I sigh.

"Is he hot?"

I bite my lip and let out a deep breath. "Yeah. He's perfect. But he's distant and not very social. So, I don't know. I like him, though. He's…mysterious. I like that."

Jake sighs dramatically. "If only girls didn't like the mysterious ones, their hearts would not be broken and we guys could have a go. How old is he?"

"I think he's my age, but he seems so old. And he's more than just hot. He's a flame." I grin.

"Careful, don't go making expectations before you meet him. Then you'll be disappointed. Let it play out, but be on guard. If he likes you then, then he'll like you the way you really are." Jake advises.

"Thanks, bro." I punch him in the arm, breaking the tension that was there moments ago.

The Captain calls our attention and we redo our routine until there's only very few mistakes. While doing a back hand spring and then a split, I pull a muscle in my high and whimper. The pain travels all throughout the muscle before throbbing.

I let out a string of curses while trying to get situated on a bench. I watch for the rest of rehearsal and head home around two o'clock in the morning. I arrive at three o'clock, and sneak in through my window.

My bedroom has been searched. Papers are scattered. Pillows are torn. Drawers have been rummaged through. They were looking for it. The one thing they didn't want me to know. I grin, because I know where it is. I never leave without it. I stick a hand down my shirt and take the small, undetectable flash drive out and smile at it. They'll do anything to get it back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I spend an hour cleaning my room, trying to pick up the small pieces of paper and throwing away pillows. When I'm satisfied, I grab a clean pair of clothes and take another shower, washing my body with soap a few extra times so I didn't smell like sweat. I change into sweats and a tank top and leave my hair down to dry; I throw the dirty things in the hamper and begin breakfast.

By the time Charlie comes down, it's around six thirty. I serve him eggs and toast, leaving some for myself, as well. I scarf my food with him at the small wooden table, and make small talk.

"I got home soon after you did, Charlie. I know you always go to bed at nine o'clock. I didn't want to wake you," I lie.

Charlie blushes. "Thanks, Bells, for breakfast and not waking me up last night. This last case was hard. Robbery in Port Angeles causes about one mill in damages. Set a building on fire and crashed a couple of cars. We lent them a hand because we're bored here."

I check the time. Seven forty-five. I've got to go if I want to make it to school on time. "Hey, I got to go. I'll see you later. Bye." I grab my school bag and hurry to put on my shoes. I arrive at school and talk to my friends a bit before heading to class. I'm running on half power, because I didn't sleep last night.

We have a new student, again, and it's Jasper Cullen. He claims he had a schedule change, but I can sense that there's more to it. He sits at one the back tables, and I catch his eye, before diverting my gaze to the front.

In my next class, Rosalie Cullen had a schedule change as well. In the class after that, Alice Cullen. And in my P.E. class, Emmett Cullen. Edward Cullen is not here today, and I stare at his table during lunch, wondering. What would keep him away from school? It's not like there is anything exciting in Forks.

School moves, slowly but surely, and I head to Port Angeles to see Jake. We go see a movie that has us ready to pee by the end and our seats are surrounded with thrown popcorn. I laugh as we exit the theatre, picking stray crumbs out of my hair and clothes. As we head outside, Jake takes off his shirt and airs it out, emptying it of popcorn. I laugh at the girls ogling him; so what if he has a six pack? Jake winks at the guys. I swear he has no shame.

Jake and I hang around a bit more, even stopping to sit in the park, before heading back to his place. I have to head back; it's nearing seven o'clock. I hug him goodbye, whispering that I'll see him tomorrow and walk to my truck. I'm almost halfway home when something runs across the road, and I slam on the brakes.

I get out to see what it is and come face-to-face with a carcass of a lion. I crinkle my forehead; lions don't live near this region. I don't want to just leave it there, so I drag it off to the side of the road. It's still warm, so it couldn't have died more than half an hour ago. The road is empty, so I doubt anyone could have hit it. My mind immediately jumps to one conclusion.

Vampires.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hurry to my truck and press the gas pedal down firmly. My mind fogs with distant memories and I shake my head. Now is not the time for that. I need to focus.

I am tense the whole ride home, my eyes scanning the forest around me. I panic at the thought of them coming here. They couldn't have found me. I cover my tracks well. I pulled up to the driveway and turned off my car. Running into the house, I flip on all the lights and lock all the doors. Locking the doors is pointless, but it's better than nothing.

Charlie calls, telling me that he'll be spending the night at the station. I tell him not to worry and hang up. I change quickly, not wanting to be vulnerable for any length of time. I needed to be on guard at all times. The only other person who knows my secrets is Jake. His parents died the same way my father did; they were killed by vampires.

My hands shake and my breath deepens. I want to cry, but I push that down. Now is not the time. It never is. I sit on the couch, waiting. My eyes shoot to a spot when I hear a noise there, even if it's just a tree.

Sometime during the night, I fall asleep.

I wake when I hear a car door slam and the front door open. I jump off the couch and peek over the wall; It's only Charlie. I relax and realize that I have to get ready for school. I change into a pair of sweats and brush my hair, going extra slow because I'm tired. When I splash water on my face, I know I have to wake up and bury my head in a towel. I finish up in the restroom and get my things ready for school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Edward Cullen doesn't return to school the whole week.

I stare, once again, at the cafeteria doors, expecting him to walk through any moment. When he doesn't, I relax. For all I know, he'd dropped out of school. I wasn't going to sit around and wait. But I did know his family's secret. They were vampires. I didn't notice immediately, probably because it has been a while since my encounter with them, but I was sure. They are cruel, blood-sucking, creatures that kill to live. And I am not going to be messed with by them. By _anyone._

I know that they must have had something to do with the mess in my room. Now I am going to have to be on guard twenty-four seven. I wouldn't fall for him or get interested in them for any reason. I would not befriend them either. They aren't to be messed around with. Their father is a doctor for heaven's sake! He probably knew how to kill and make it look like an accident.

On the other hand, my weekend went smoothly. I performed in Seattle, telling my father I was going to a concert with a friend. I totally rocked it. I was hit on by many guys and acted like I was all that they wanted. It was really fun, and I showed off my skills. There was a lot of moving around and throwing our heads around included in our routine.

I dealt with the worst hangover on Sunday morning. My head pounded in my skull and I threw up multiple times. I had to get moving, though, around noon. It took a while before I finally made it home. I did some laundry and cleaned.

Monday morning seems long overdue. Because the first thing I see when I enter the parking lot is Edward Cullen leaning against his car. My heart flutters, but I ignore it and park. I greet my friends a little more warily than usual, and head to class. Lunch seems unreal, after a week of staring at a table of four people, not five. And, he stared back at me. I tried to ignore him, but that was going to be difficult in my next class.

I enter Biology, ready to run back out. My muscles are screaming in protest as I walk to my seat. My soul is against vampires in every way possible, so saying this is difficult is an understatement. I sit down, and pull my things out. Mr. Banner hands out worksheets, telling us we have the whole class to finish, and no using notes or books. I turn to my partner, and give him a fake smile.

"Let's get started, shall we?" My voice comes out slightly bitter and sarcastic.

His eyebrows rise in response. "Okay."

I don't say anything to him, unless it has to do with the worksheet. We finish before everyone else and we still have thirty minutes left. I mentally groan in frustration. Why, oh why, did God choose today to punish me for bad things I've done in life?

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" His sudden strike in conversation surprises me, and I answer without thinking. I look at him.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I dismiss his attempt to talk to me. No befriending them, remember?

"So, uh, why do you live here of all places?" He asks, uncertainly.

"My parents are dead and I was put into foster care." My short answer frustrates him, I can tell. But I am not giving him anything to work with. At least, I don't think I am.

"Really? Me, too. Carlisle got a job here, so we all moved with him." I hate how he tries to find similarities between us.

"I am nothing like you," I say, sharply.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"No." I use my stubborn, arrogant voice.

"Then why are you being so unkind?"

"You know why. Don't mess with me or anyone I know, or else. I don't need you involved, as well. Stay out of it," I warn. I check the time. Only a few more minutes.

He plays innocent. "What are you talking about?"

I snap. "I'm talking about the real reason why you moved here. You're working for them. Stay out of my life. I want your kind out of here or else."

"What do you mean, 'my kind'?" He tenses.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean. Keep your mouths away from here. People don't need to die to satisfy your hunger." I threaten. Alarms go off in my head telling me not to provoke him, but I ignore them.

"You don't know what you're talking about." His jaw clenches.

I find it hard to keep my voice down. "No, _you_ don't know what you're talking about!"

The bell rings and I hurry to get out of there. I consider ditching class and going home, but Charlie might find out and I don't want him getting suspicious. I change quickly, and head out onto the basketball court. I can see Emmett Cullen staring at me cautiously from across the room.

I roll my eyes and join Jessica; at least she's pleasant to be around. Team captains are chosen: Emmett Cullen, and another kid from my Calculus class, Jesse Smith. I am immediately chosen by Emmett Cullen and no one sees anything behind it because they all assume I was chosen for my speed; I am the fastest in the class, after all. While the other team chooses, I whisper under my breath, knowing he can hear.

"You better watch it."

He gives a nod and picks the next team player, Madison Spletcher. She is a sophomore in my History class that has a slight speaking problem. She comes over to me and accidentally stutters over her words about our essay due soon. I have half a mind to tell her to shut up. But I'm not in that bad of a mood today, and I just want to school to be over.

**Rewrite! I wasn't satisfied with how I wrote it before, and I thought to change it up a little. I also changed the plot and how she feels about him at first. It has a slightly darker theme. He has to win her over fair and square, and shouldn't it be harder for a vampire that gets everything he wants? I love all of you that are staying with me and supporting me through a rough patch in my life that I need to get over. I plan to rewrite Annoyance and Music is her life and, well, Edward. I am considering putting the latter of the two up for adoption so let me know if you're interested. Well, I have to go do the dishes, so good day to you all! I hope your lives aren't as crazy as mine. **

**With all my love,**

**Sam.**

**P.S. I do not own any of Twilight. This disclaimer stands throughout the story because I forget to post it for every chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Step it Up in Twilight: Chapter 2

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Once P.E. is done, I rush to the locker room to check I have no missed messages and such. I have one voicemail. I throw my dirty clothes in my bag and pull on my jeans and t-shirt. Typing my password into my phone, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and put my phone to my ear. I'm walking to my truck in the parking lot when I see all five Cullens standing near a silver Volvo.

I ignore their eyes, which follow my movements, and suddenly stop when I hear the extent of the voicemail. The robotic lady stopped talking and I listen to the voicemail.

"_Isabella….I would be cautious if I were you. We are not playing."_

I pause mid-stride. My eyes slide over to the Cullens. They must be connected to the others. I hurry to my truck, throwing my backpack into the trunk. Before I even have time to process what is happening, I hear a loud screeching.

I turn and pause. I passively see Mike Newton's face scrunched up and panicked. His hands hurriedly try to turn the wheel to the left, but the ice covering the road causes the vehicle to swerve. And it's headed straight for me.

I freeze for a split-second and slide down quickly, half-attempting to get under my truck. I lie down, face-up, and shield my head. The van is coming at me much too fast for me to do anything.

I hear the thunk of the van hitting my trunk and stick my arms out, putting them out in the direction of the van. The van crashes into them and the blow forces me back harshly, causing me to hit my head roughly against my truck door. Glass shatters and falls around me and into my hair. My world goes black for a moment, but when I see again, there is a pair of pale hands above mine that have stopped the van in its tracks.

I glance to my left, and sure enough, Edward Cullen is on his knees, his arms out.

I vaguely hear the screaming start and various people are calling the police. Some sneak over the edges of Mike's van to get a glimpse. They practically sag in relief, thankful they did not find two mangled corpses. I manage to shakily stand, and when I do, I get a thundering headache. I put my hands on the side of my head, cursing.

Edward just stands there, debating over leaving and staying. Staying wins and he inches closer to me. I take a step backward, bumping into the side of my truck. I wince. His mouth thins into a flat line and I see he's not breathing.

"You should go to the hospital to get checked out. My father's a doctor. He can verify if you're alright," He says, his eyes flickering to my head.

"No, I'm fine," I say, shaking my head stubbornly.

The action only intensifies my headache. I flinch and touch the back of my head. Blood appears on my fingertips. I curse.

"Bella!"

I turn too quickly and my head throbs. I call back to Angela.

"I'm alright, Ang!"

Her worried face appears over the side of the van, Jessica's face slightly behind her. I give them a weak smile. I hear the ambulance turning into the school lot, followed by police. I squeeze out of the area that both vehicles have trapped us in, and make my way over to Charlie, ignoring the EMT's.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Isabella?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "Home."

"Nope. Not happening. You're going to ride to the hospital with the EMT's and I'll meet you there."

He turns and calls one of the EMT's over.

"Damn it, Charlie, really?"

He only responds with a nod at the EMT who approaches me. He leads me to the ambulance, where Mike is already lying, with a neck brace on. He's apologizing profusely, ranting. They motion for me to get onto another stretcher and I do so, reluctantly. I allow them to put a neck brace on me, and an IV. The back doors shut and I close my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep. It's dangerous," One of the EMT's grunts out. I sigh.

Mike is still talking.

"Will you shut up, please? My head's killin' me."

He closes his mouth and looks up.

The hospital is near the school, so as soon as the ambulance stops, I sit up. One of the personnel pushes me back down gently. I clench my jaw.

They roll us out and into the ER. Lights pass over me as I'm wheeled to a room. Mike is wheeled in right after me. Just as the EMT's leave, a pale doctor in a white coat strides in, both clipboards in hand. He checks over Mike first.

"Vitals look good," he says, flashing a light into Mike's eyes, "any pain?"

"Not besides the cuts and scratches."

The doctor dabs at the cuts with some alcohol and a person dressed in scrubs joins him. The doctor narrates quickly to the nurse what to do and puts Mike's clipboard on the end of the bed.

He turns to me, and with one glimpse of his eyes, I know.

Vampire.

I force myself to remain calm.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. Ms. Swan, how do you feel?"

"Fine," I bite out, crossing my arms. I involuntarily wince at the action. I think he senses that I am in no mood for talking. I see Mike leave out of the corner of my eye, the nurse following him.

He glances down at my hands. "Can I see your hands, please?"

I hold out my right hand, grinding my teeth as he moves each finger and snatching my hand back when he moves my wrist around. It aches. He goes to one of the cabinets and brings back a wrist brace. He gently maneuvers my hand into it and tightens it.

"You should refrain from using your wrist for the next two weeks, and it should be fine by then. Are you hurt elsewhere?"

"I've told you, I'm fine."

He looks at my head next, ignoring me. I tense as he pokes the back of my head. I don't like _anyone_, especially vampires, behind me. I can't see what he's doing.

"Well, this doesn't look fine," he says. He walks to the sink and pulls out a white cloth. He puts some alcohol on it and returns to dab at the area.

"Unfortunately, it looks like it needs stitches," he continues. I curse silently. As he walks back over to the cabinets, my phone vibrates with a call. It's from Jake. I ignore it. I can call him back later.

Dr. Cullen grabs some thread and soaks it in alcohol. He fills a bag with ice and hands it over to me. "Hold this to the wound."

I grudgingly obey.

He turns back to the counter and loops the thread through the needle, tying a knot at one end of the thread. He turns back to me, needle in one hand, cotton ball and gauze in the other.

"Does it feel numb, yet?"

I nod.

He takes the pack and puts it in the sink behind him. He comes around behind me and shifts my hair, so it doesn't get in the wound. He pierces one side of the gash and pulls it over, securing the knot in place. He continues and I grip the edge of my seat with my good hand. He dabs at it occasionally and I wince, trying to keep my mind off of the pain. My headache worsens. Soon enough, he's done and as I see him grab some bloodied gauze and such, I turn my head and rush to the restroom attached to the room, emptying out my stomach into the toilet.

I flush the toilet after I heave for the last time. I stand and rinse my mouth out in the sink, avoiding the doctor's eyes. I sit back in my seat and ask, "Well? Am I free to go?"

He raises an eyebrow at me and picks up my chart, scribbling something. "Actually, I'd like to keep you overnight to monitor you. You've also received a concussion from the accident."

"No. _Thanks_, but I'm okay," I say a bit sarcastically.

Charlie chooses that moment to enter the room and I nearly slap myself. Of all moments, honestly.

"Is Bella alright?" he asks, eyeing me warily.

Dr. Cullen fills him in while I inspect my fingernails. "She has a sprained wrist that she needs to avoid using for a week or two and there's a gash on the back of her head that needed some stitching. I'd like to keep her overnight to monitor the concussion and see if any more problems arise."

I roll my eyes- Charlie would never agree.

"Sure, sure, whatever you need."

My head snaps up to look at Charlie.

"Wait, just a second, Charlie, I-I have school!" I protest weakly. I just don't fancy staying at a hospital overnight, especially with a vampire.

He shoots me a look that says 'get real'.

I open my mouth, realize I have no other excuses, and close it. I let out a string of curses inside of my head. Charlie follows Dr. Cullen out, conversing with him about signing papers since I was still a minor. They walk out, Dr. Cullen shooting me one last glance. The double doors slam behind them.

I let out a loud, annoyed groan. Well, since I have nothing else to do, I lean back against my hospital bed and take out my cell phone.

**Cap, I'm in hospital. Car accident. Won't release me until tomorrow. **

_No worries. I wouldn't have let you dance if you had come. Get some rest. See you in two days, no less._

**Thanks. :(**

_No kissing-up._

**K. Night.**

Next, I call Jake.

"Hey, Belly, what's crackalackin'?"

I laugh. "Nothing much…er…I was kind of in a car accident. I'm in the hospital, but I'm fine and-"

"Holy shit, Bells, what happened?"

"Some ice on the road made a car slip…towards me. I was almost crushed, but Edward Cullen stopped it."

"How?"

"He's a damn bloodsucker. The doctor that's treating me is a leech, too. And they want to keep me overnight to monitor my concussion, but I don't think that that is what this is really about."

"I'm on my way. "

"No, Jake, I'm fine, really. I just wanted you to know, cuz' if anything happened…I'm pretty sure they're working for you-know-who in Italy, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. Get this, they have gold eyes, like dark yellow. What's that mean?"

"I'm not sure, I've never heard about it in any of the Cold Ones legends. I'm already out the front door."

"Don't you dare come over. I don't want them to know you, I don't want you on their radar. It's bad enough that I kind of snapped with 'em."

"You _what?_ Hell, Bells, I know you're tough and all, but sometimes you really gotta shut it, babe. Your sassiness will get you in trouble."

"Hey! But, seriously, don't come. I don't want them catching your scent. I don't want you here."

"Ugh…alright! But only because you asked _oh-so-nicely._ Be careful, Bella."

"I will. Thanks, Jake."

"No problem, chica! I love you and miss you and I will talk to you tomorrow! My soap opera starts in thirty seconds. Bye, baby!"

"Bye, Jake," I whisper to the dead line.

I curl under the blankets on my side and try to rest. Sleep comes easily. As I drift, I can vaguely hear a shuffle of feet coming towards me, but I'm gone before I can linger on it. As ecpected, my dreams are not peaceful.

"_No!" My screams echo in the darkness as I stare at the sight before me._

_My father's body lays just a few feet from me, and his neck is twisted at a horrid angle. His skin has turned a pasty white. I'm young and frightened, cowering in the corner, trying to mold myself into the wall._

_There is a creature with its head lowered over my father's neck, sucking greedily. I hear the occasional slurp. They foreign noises scare me. The creature looks just like a perfect human, but under the sun's rays that filter through my light blue shutters, its skin sparkles like diamonds._

"_No, no, no, no, no…" I murmur, still cowering._

_Suddenly, the creature turns its head in my direction and I become silent. It reaches out a hand to me and yanks me to itself, running both hands over my flustered cheeks. I stare wide-eyed at the thing._

_The scene shifts and instead of my father, it is Jacob. In the creature's place is Edward Cullen. And a current version of myself stares into the now-red eyes of the vampire in front of me._

I wake up shivering, and I immediately pull my blanket over my head. I'm so impossibly afraid, I'm shaking. I heart my heart rate climb. Someone bustles in and yanks the sheets from me. I glance at the women.

"Ms. Swan, I'm your nurse, Pat. Sweetie, I need you to calm down and breathe…"

I ignore her and find myself staring into gold eyes.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

**That was great! Please review!**

**~Sam**


End file.
